sofrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fullmetal Alchemist
Fullmetal Alchemist "Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning...because humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return."— Edward Elric A world that looks like western Europe around 1920, with the exception of an magical ability called Alchemy. For a more in-depth look into the universe, have a look at the FMA Wiki "Alchemy is the science where one understands the structure of matter, breaks it down, and rebuilds it. however this is not an all powerful technique, as one can not create something out of nothing. If one wish to gain something, one must present something of equal value. this is the concept of equivalent exchange, the fundamental basis of alchemy. However, there is a taboo in alchemy, human transmutation. One must not commit this act." Setting The main story happens in Amestris, an inland, circular and relatively small nation in the midst of many other nations. Amestris is a military-ruled nation, which is led by Fuhrer-general King Bradley from Central City. They have been constantly skirmishing with different neighbouring nations to the north, west and south for hundreds of years. And the primary reason they have not gone to war with the Eastern empire of Xing is that there is a giant desert that takes weeks to pass through between them. The most recent event of note was the Massacre of Ishbal, a southeastern ethnic group that rose against the military. Technology has not really developped alot the last hundred or so years. Railroads are the main means of transportation between cities, telephones, radios and steam-driven cars are common enough. Alchemy makes any job quite easy since it can be used to transmute raw materials into finished objects for whatever need you have. Alchemy Alchemy is a scientific type of magic. To be able to use magic you need to have the innate ability to transmute, which is uncommon. Then years of studying and training to learn how to write good transmutation circles follows. Most Alchemists with any real talent will get recruited by or join the military as State alchemists. Most join voluntarily because the military has large libraries with restricted formulas and good funding for aspiring alchemists to do research. The Holy grail of Alchemy is the Philosopher stone, a element that supposedly lets you ignore the "equivalent exchange" rule, allowing you to create something out of nothing. SOF conversion rules '- Recommended character background:' Alchemist that have reasons to find the philosophers stone. - Campaign Power level: mythic/legendary hero. depends on the experience of the Alchemist. -''' Tech level 3', late 3. trains, telephones, steam-punk cars for the rich and powerful. 1920-style European military dictatorship. - '''Automail/cybernetic limbs' is "common" for those that have lost limbs, but takes years of training and recuperation to start using on a day-to-day basis. - Specific Setting Themes Human transmutation '''is pretty damn hard, illegal, kept secret, taboo and will(always) get you a meeting with Truth, which will chop something off you for your insolence and show you "the truth". ''"State Alchemist"'' '''is the occupation to have for access to the best books and teachers of Alchemy, but you are a "dog of the military" and have to do their bidding. Be it investigations into strange situations or aiding the army in wars and other events. Basic Campaign Progression The campaign should focus on figuring out the truth behind the philosopher stones, the path should then lead them onto the conspiracy that is everywhere in the nation of Amistris, meeting and defeating the different homunculus and saving the world. Category:FullmetalAlchemist Category:TechLevel3 Category:PLLegendary Category:PLMythicHero Category:SettingMainPage